


Twenty- fifth story, “The forbidden.”

by satans_dolly_boy666



Series: Tony Stark & Peter Parker duo Prompts OR Spiderman stories and ocasionally the appearance of Tony and the avengers [27]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Adult Peter Parker, Affairs, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cheating, Dark Peter Parker, Dialogue, Don't Judge Me, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Forbidden Love, Honesty, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I mean I also love tony and peter but-- oops, M/M, Marriage, Marriage of Convenience, No Beta, Peter is a Little Shit, Promiscuity, Secretary Peter Parker, Secrets, Slut Peter Parker, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Wicked - Freeform, i love her ok, pepper is a strong woman, tony is a shit too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 11:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19972969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satans_dolly_boy666/pseuds/satans_dolly_boy666
Summary: “Oh, no. He doesn't want to break up his marriage; his good image depends on it. Do you know why we can't be a public couple? Because Tony likes the forbidden. A marriage? That's boring. Imagine, that the great Tony Stark, a married man, is having an affair with another man only twenty-four years old. What will people say? Oh, that's exciting. Between being liked or despised by everyone, it’s undoubtedly a game not suitable for children.”-----------------------------------------------------------Prompt #24: "Married!Tony cheating Pepper with Peter."





	Twenty- fifth story, “The forbidden.”

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: English is NOT my native or second language.
> 
> You can read the translation into Magyar, here!: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23295775  
> Thank you for that!! I really appreciate it!!

_"I know you´re fucking my husband."_

_"... Beg your pardon?"_

_"Oh, nothing. Just what I said. I know you, Peter Benjamin Paker, is having an affair with my actual husband, Anthony Edward Stark."_

_"I- I-"_

_"It´s ok, honey. It´s not the first time he fucks a slut but this time I'm surprised that he's fucking a pretty too young slut and a male too."_

_"N-no, It´s a misundestand-"_

_"Yeah, of course. Right. Tell_ _me, what caught your attention? The money? the luxury life? the free drinks, food and gifts? Or his hot body?_ _I know he's good in bed, and you know it too.”_

Peter didn't expect this day to be so complicated. His job is to be Tony Stark's personal assistant. You know, paperwork, trying to make the billionaire rational with what he buys and does, being almost like a babysitter in a suit. Peter is in his last year of college, he always planned to be a scientist, engineer or even a chemist, but he ended up working as a secretary. Crazy, isn't it? Anyway, the young man has a lot of ideas for the company, he’s definitely another businessman.

Peter didn't expect to be confronted by the millionaire's wife either; yes, he sometimes sleeps with him, but who hasn't? Tony said publicly that he’s already taken, that he’s a married man and loyal one. Lies and more lies.

In Peter's defence, Tony is irresistible and not many make him cum like him. The young man is also aware that he can be a temptation too.

_“Mrs Potts... Well, I don't have excuses, do I? Look, it's not about the money, this job pays well; it's not about luxury, that’s not my style. Free gifts, food and drinks are always a pleasure, but let me tell you, it’s more pleasing when I have a brown torso on top of me.”_

_“I'm Mrs Stark for you, darling. And well, I admire your sincerity, the others always made pathetic excuses or they were shaking like a deer on a hunt.”_

_“Thank you; I also admire your courage in confronting this situation.”_

_“You're welcome. But Mr Parker, I must warn you of something. I was taught to share, but even if you share, the owner will always be the owner, even if you try to steal.”_

_“Talking about your husband as if he is an object isn't really heart-warming."_

_“Maybe not, but since you're one more object to him, maybe talking this way makes you feel more compassionate."_

_“Compassionate? Yes, I'm. But Mrs ... Stark, I think you're misreading the situation. The object here is you.”_

_“Explain it, I'm all ears. I want to know what excuses or wild theory I'm told this time.”_

_“There's no need to get upset. With all due respect, I fuck your husband because I make him feel good, both sexually and emotionally. You, a beautiful and intelligent woman, are the ideal complement to Tony's public image. Imagine, people were happy when Tony was “shaped“ by someone rational. For everyone, Tony is synonymous of mess, chaos, sins; instead, you are a saviour, a wife, a future mother perhaps, the Christian part of the story.”_

_“Nonsense, Tony just likes sex and the diversity in it.”_

_“No offence, but do you really want me to keep talking? I'm not planning on destroying your marriage, but Tony and I are made for each other.”_

_“Oh, really? Let me guess, has he promised to break up the relationship with me? Does he say ''I love you'' during sex? Does he treat you like you're his everything in life?, Mr Parker, I'm not stupid, he tells me that all the time.”_

_“Oh, no. He doesn't want to break up his marriage; his good image depends on it. Do you know why we can't be a public couple? Because Tony likes the forbidden. A marriage? That's boring. Imagine, that the great Tony Stark, a married man, is having an affair with another man only twenty-four years old. What will people say? Oh, that's exciting._ _Between being liked or despised by everyone, it’s undoubtedly a game not suitable for children.”_

Peter has an angel face; he's polite, he's brilliant and he's handsome. Peter, however, likes the forbidden, breaking rules, committing sins.

Young Parker knows Mr Stark like the back of his hands because Tony is definitely the same.

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> My opinion about adultery is not good, I' m an honest person and I believe that lies sooner or later eat you alive.  
> However, with this short story, I don't want to encourage cheating, I just wanted to put myself in a role that I would never be, the role of the cheater.
> 
> I firmly believe that cheaters are like that, tempted by the forbidden or frowned upon. Besides, it's good to change Peter Parker a little; yes, he's a lovely thing, but he's still lovely when wicked, don't deny it to me.


End file.
